


Various  Reactions to Scenes in Seussical

by showtunediva



Category: Seussical: The Musical - Flaherty/Ahrens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-05 06:25:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1808620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/showtunediva/pseuds/showtunediva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of short  writings that are reactions to various scenes in Seussical The Musical</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Way I Notice You

**Author's Note:**

> This was meant to very very angsty. I hope it represents Gertrude's character well and how she feels about Horton.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is Gertrude's viewpoint of all the scenes in Seussical. It is bit angsty but this is how I interpreted Gertrude's character and how she feels about Horton.

>

I started writing this after opening night of Seussical but things got busy and I sort of forgot about it. It's basically all the scenes of Seussical from Gertrude's point of view.

He's Not Crazy at All

 

The jungle was all a buzz today. Horton found a clover and it apparently has people on it. The other jungle creatures are giving him an awful time about it. I've thought about approaching him to talk to him about it. This probably won't be a very good time to do that. I don't know when I'm going to talk to him about it. I will help others to see that he is not crazy...somehow someway.

 

Love song for Horton  
It gets so frustrating that I can't tell Horton how I feel about him. What if he laughs at me? What if he doesn't feel the same way? Worse still what will the other jungle creatures think? I'm a bird and he's an elephant. They might think "What an odd pair they'd make." I write a lot of poems and songs for Horton but most of the time I just tear them up and throw them away. The fact that I'm awkward about my one feathered tail doesn't help too much either.

Will this be something I regret?  
Mayzie suggested that I go see Dr. Dake down by lake to get a long flowing tail like she has. Will that get Horton to notice me? I hope so. Dr Dake was reluctant to give me a long flowing tail at first but I made him think otherwise though. I hope with long flowing tail Horton will notice me.

An Elephant on an Egg  
I overheard Mayzie ask Horton to sit on her egg while she goes out of town for a couple days. Hopefully she keeps her promise and come back quickly. Horton looks very silly sitting on the egg. One of the bird girls would have been happy to sit on the egg for Mayzie so I was surprised that she didn't ask them. I would have even done it. if I wasn't so intimated by Mayzie. She can get on my nerves sometimes actually. She told me to go to Dr. Dake and get this long flowing tail. Not sure how much good that will do me since I can't fly. Hopefully Horton will notice me.

 

 

Winter is coming  
Mayzie has been gone now for about four weeks. She completely lied about coming back in a day or two. I am very upset with her. Apparently she is in Palm Beach. Evie just showed me a post card the Bird Girls got from her. Horton is very cold so I brought him a scarf that I knitted for him. He asked me if I heard from Mayzie and I told him that she was in Palm Beach. He is really mad because she should be looking for the clover. Like him I hope the Whos do not freeze to death.

Off to auction  
OH NO! Hunters have taken Mayzie's tree to an auction house in New York. Horton will be so far away from Nool and from the Whos. I will have to take over his search for the clover while he is not here. Hopefully I will find it. That clover patch is so dense. The tree ended up getting sold to touring circus as an act under the big top. Poor Horton! He does not deserve this at all.

Searching!!  
I have been searching day and day out for Horton's clover. The search is now going into the 4th week. It is exhausting. The other bird girls just got back from traveling around to some cities the circus went to. Evie is my closest friend out of all the bird girls and she told me she talked to Horton before they left Kalamazoo. He was not very happy. He must get very bored sitting on the egg all day. He said he wishes back here searching for the Whos. Evie told me she'd help me find the clover and I am so happy she offered to assist me. I need all the help I can get because this clover field is so dense. It's now mid December close to Christmas. I hope the Whos have not frozen to death.

Success!!  
We finally found the clover. It took seven weeks but I am so happy we finally found it!! Evie and I went to the circus to bring it back to Horton. He was so happy to hear the voices of the Whos again and my face lit up when he said "Thank you Gertrude. I really appreciate this." At that point it didn't even matter all the trouble I had gone to get the long flowing tail. I was happy to see Horton so happy after he'd been so sad for such an exteneded period of time. Suddenly those micheveous Wickershams came out of no where. "We're taking you back to the jungle." one of them said. "That's wonderful!" "Don't be so happy about it." another one scoffed. Evie put her hands on her hips. "And why shouldn't he be?" Sour Kangaroo appeared. and declared "I'm making a sour citizens arrest!" "What?! " Horton was shocked. "You're going to be put on trial.!" Horton Evie and I exchanged a glance. Once we got back to the jungle Horton was put on trial for talking to the clover and siiting on Mayzie's egg. It was horrible! We almost got sent to the insane asylum! Lucklily for us Jo Jo the who spoke up loud and clear. I am so relieved that Whos and Jungle creatures can live as one now. Best of all the egg hatched. Horton and I are going to raise the elephant bird together and I couldn't be happier!


	2. Just A Bird  On The Wing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How the Bird Girls react to Horton Sits on The Egg, Horton Sits on The Egg and Circus McGurkus.

The Bird Girls looked on with interest as Mayzie departed and Horton gently climbed to the branch of the tree where the nest sat. They were still pretty surprised that Mayzie had decided to go on vacation so abruptly.  
"How could she just leave abandon the egg like that?" The youngest bird girl Evie asked.  
"Technically it's not abandonment if Horton is taking care of the egg." Another bird girl named Tia countered.  
"Horton is an elephant, what does he know about taking care of an egg?" Tia's sister Jessica asked.  
The eldest of the flock Zoe shrugged "Not much I would imagine." 

The weather slowly started to change in the Jungle Of Nool and soon. Hot summer sun turned fast into mid autumn chill. Soon winter would start to set in.  
"It's starting to get colder. I hope he will be okay." Evie looked at Horton with concern.  
"I'm sure he'll be alright." Another bird girl named Orla said.  
Suddenly the tree was surrounded by hunters. Horton looked very afraid.  
"Oh no! What's going to happen now?" Tia asked  
The third eldest of the flock Scarlet replied "We're all going on a trip it look likes."  
"Where are we going?" Jessica asked.  
"To New York, the tree is being sold at an auction." Zoe replied.  
"Who would buy Mayzie's tree?" Orla asked  
The third eldest bird girl Skye shrugged "We'll have to find out."  
"This should be interesting." Tia said as she exchanged a look with Jessica and Evie.  
The boat trip took about 3 days and once the ship finally landed in New York the tree was immediately shipped to the auction house Suessby's. The auction took about 3 hours and Horton's tree was the last item to be put up for auction.  
Tia Evie and Jessica looked at each other " Who on earth is going to bid on that tree?" Evie asked.  
Jessica shrugged. "I haven't the slightest idea."  
The bidding took about 25 minutes.  
"Sold! To the man from the Circus!" The auctioneer announced.  
"What man from the circus?" Orla asked.  
"He's in the back row.. the one with the top hat and the long handlebar moustache." Scarlet said.  
The circus master Mr. McGurkus came to claim his prize and all the people left the auction house.

"Hey, have any of you guys heard from Mayzie?" Jessica asked.  
"I heard Gertrude tell Horton that she's in Palm Beach." Skye said.  
"Any idea when she's coming back?"  
Scarlet shrugged. "Your guess is as good as mine darlin'."  
Jessica Evie and Tia exchanged another glance between each other.  
"I hope it's sooner rather than later. In a way I feel bad that Horton is being shipped off to the circus." Evie said.  
Orla looked at her friend. "So do I. We've all been pretty rough on him because he's been talking to that clover."  
"Do you really think there are people living on there?" Jessica asked.  
Tia put an arm around her sister. "While we don't have any proof that doesn't mean they don't exist."

The Circus started its show in New York and then made stops at various places around the country. Before heading back to the jungle the last stop that the bird girls went to was Kalamazoo Michigan.  
"This has been quite an adventure." Skye said.  
"Yeah, I almost don't want to go back to Nool yet." Evie said  
Jessica nodded. " The next stop on their tour in Palm Beach. Maybe we'll run into Mayzie."  
"That's highly unlikely. Palm Beach is pretty big." Tia said.

On the evening before they were to leave the circus Evie decided to stop by Horton's cage.  
"Hi Horton."  
Horton looked around. "Who's there?"  
Evie looked at the elephant from behind her white boa. "It's me Evie."  
"Oh, hello. How are you?"  
"I'm okay. We're going to fly back to Nool in the morning. I just wanted to say goodbye."  
"Have any of you girls heard anything from Mayzie?"  
Evie shook her head. "No, not a word. How have you been?"  
"As good as I can be... though I do feel a little embarrassed sitting on this egg and people paying to see me sit here doing nothing all day."  
"You're awfully worried about the Whos aren't you Horton?  
Horton nodded sadly. "Yes, I shouldn't be at this circus. I should be back in the jungle searching for the clover. For all I know the Whos could be frozen to death."  
"I think Gertrude said she'd help you find the clover.. would you like me to help her?"  
Horton smiled. "I'd really appreciate that. Thank you Evie."  
Evie returned Horton's smile a little bit shyly. "You're welcome."  
As Evie went to join the other bird girls she realized that maybe she'd misjudged Horton.  
On the flight back to Nool Evie thought long and hard about her conversation with Horton. She was more determined than ever to help Gertrude find the clover.

Scarlet noticed that the youngest bird girl had not said anything the whole trip.  
"Are you alright Evie?"

Evie shook her head.

"What's the matter?"

"I talked to Horton before we left the circus."

"How's he doing?"

Evie looked very upset. "Not good at all. Oh Scarlet, I really wish there was some way we could get him out of that dumb circus. He really should be back in the jungle with us and he's so worried about the Whos."

Scarlet nodded. "To be honest with you sweetheart all of us feel the same way you do."

"I think we were wrong to misjudge him."  
"We certainly were." 

"I'm angry at Mayzie. Why did she have to leave Horton in such a terrible situation? He's being laughed at by millions of people. Much worse then before when we were laughing at him for talking to that clover."  
Scarlet shrugged. "No one even knows when she's coming back from her vacation."  
"He's been sitting on that egg for fifty one weeks. It's bound to hatch soon." Evie said.  
"What can we do to help Horton Scarlet?"  
Scarlet shrugged again. " I really don't know darling."  
"We should try to figure out something soon."  
Scarlet kissed Evie's forehead. "Don't worry about a thing, we will."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For cast member reference- Character names of bird girls  
> Michelle Emmond Zoe  
> Irene Raissis Alton Skye  
> Jenn Fichera Scarlet  
> Athena Kochliaris Orla  
> Katie Hammes Tia  
> Megan Hammes Jessica  
> Megan Ostrowski Evie


	3. Proving  Others Wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deleted Scene set after Circus McGurkus leading into All For You

Upon arriving home from their trip Evie had a restless night of sleep and found herself going up to the 2nd floor of the penthouse to sit on Mayzie's balcony. The Jungle of Nool was still at 2:30 in the morning and there wasn't a sound to be heard leaving Evie alone with her thoughts on what she could do to help Horton.  
Suddenly she felt a tap on her shoulder. She looked up and her eyes met with those of the eldest bird girl Zoe.  
" Are you still worried about Horton?" Zoe asked.  
All Evie could do was nod.  
"Come on, we'll go down to the kitchen and have some tea."  
"Okay." Evie stood up and followed Zoe back downstairs.  
Zoe made two cups of tea and then sat down at the table across from Evie.  
"What's upsetting you the most Evie?"  
Evie sighed. "We jumped to conclusions about Horton too soon. How do we really know that there aren't people on that dust speck?"  
Zoe shrugged her shoulders. "I don't really know. We haven't got a lot of proof in the negative or affirmative.  
"So you think the Whos do exist?"  
"They very well could."  
"How can we get the jungle creatures to see that?"  
Zoe shrugged. "That's another question I do not really have the answer to. Why don't we go over to Gertrude's house and talk to her? She seems to be on Horton's side."  
Evie smiled. "That's a really good idea."  
"Scarlet said that Horton told you he's very unhappy."  
Evie nodded. "I've never seen him look so sad Zoe. He would rather be here looking for the Whos and making sure they are still alive. All he does at the circus is sit there from opening to closing getting ridiculed by others for sitting on Mayzie's egg."  
Zoe blew feathers out of her eyes. "I think we're all a little frustrated with Mayzie right now. She's left poor Horton in such a lurch."  
"When is she supposed to be back from Palm Beach?"  
"No one knows. She's been gone for months and none of us have heard anything from her. If you ask me this is ridiculous. She needs to be responsible for her egg....not Horton!"  
Evie nodded. "I completely agree with you about that."  
Zoe kissed Evie's forehead. "We'll all get this situation figured out, alright?  
Evie nodded. "Okay. I love you Zoe."  
"I love you too Evie. Get some sleep. We'll go over to Gertrude's around noontime."  
Evie walked down the hall back to the bedroom that she shared with Orla.

 

Midmorning the next day Evie was out flying around the jungle when she saw people down on the ground waving at her. She noticed three young jungle creatures that were building a snowman smiling up at her.

"Hi Evie!!" one of them called.

Evie circled around and then swooped down and smiled at her three young friends.

"Hello girls!" The names of the there young Jungle Creatures were Victoria, Rose and Stella.  
"How was your vacation?" Stella asked.  
"It was a lot of fun. We're happy to be home though. Someone has to take care of the house when Mayzie's not here."  
"How much longer is she going to be gone for?" Victoria asked.  
Evie shrugged. "We do not know. She never really said when she was coming back. We're all pretty annoyed with her right now actually"  
Rose nodded her head. " I sure don't blame the seven of you for being upset with her. I would be too."  
"We heard Horton got shipped off to the circus. Did you see him while you were away? Stella asked.  
Evie nodded. " He's pretty lonely and sad. He really should be here looking for the clover. He's very concerned about the well being of the Whos."  
Victoria nodded seriously "So are we. It's been really cold out. We sure hope they haven't frozen to death."  
"Would the three of you like to help Gertrude and I look for the clover?"  
Rose nodded excitedly. "Yeah sure! We'd love to help you! That clover patch is 1,000 miles wide. There's so much ground to cover."  
"Did you want to come to Gertrude's house with me in a few minutes?"  
The young creatures nodded. "Can we go now?" Stella asked  
"Sure! Let's go! "  
Ten minutes later Evie knocked on Gertrude's door.  
"Hey Gertrude!!!" Evie said.  
"Hey Evie. How was your vacation?"  
"Great!!"  
Gertrude noticed the younger guests. "Hello girls! How are you three doing today?"  
"We're fine Gertrude. We want to help you find the clover!!! " Stella said excitedly  
Gertrude's smile grew wide. " Really? That's great!! I've been searching for almost five weeks and I haven't had much luck. The more help I get the better. We need to do this pretty soon too. I'm really hoping they're not dead by now."  
" I saw Horton while we were away. He's pretty worried about the Whos too." Evie said.  
Gertrude's ears perked up. "You saw Horton?"  
Evie nodded. "Yeah, Mayzie's tree was auctioned off to the circus. I talked to him the day before we came home."  
"How is he doing?" Gertrude asked  
Evie looked sad. "He's so sad and lonely Gertrude. He told me he'd much rather be here looking for the clover than in that dumb circus."

"Why did Mayzie have to go on such a long vacation?" Victoria asked.  
Gertrude shrugged. " None of us know. All I do know if Horton doesn't deserve to be made a fool of by sitting on that egg. It's ridiculous he's been asked to sit on the egg while she's away.. one of us girls would have gladly done it.  
Evie winked at Gertrude. "Especially you."  
"Oh be quiet." Gertrude started to blush.  
Gertrude what do you suppose we can do to prove to the rest of the jungle creatures that the Whos do exist?" Rose asked.  
"First we need to find the clover.. then we can figure that out." Gertrude responded.  
"Should go to the clover patch then?" Stella asked  
Evie nodded " I'm going to go back to the penthouse and get some of the other girls then we can all head down there together."  
Days turned into weeks and there was still no sign of the clover the Whos inhabited. Everyone was about ready to give up hope when they heard a small yelp from one of the clovers.  
"It think we've finally found our clover!" Rose said.  
Gertrude walked over to where the small voice was coming from and bent down to pick up the clover that been dropped several weeks before.  
"Hello Whos." Gertrude called.  
"Horton is that you? Mrs. Mayor asked  
"No, it's me Gertrude McFuzz. Horton is still at the Circus. I am so happy that I found you guys!"  
"Is he alright?"  
Gertrude shook her head. "No, he 's been lonely and worried about you all."  
"Who are all those other people with you?" Mr. Mayor askerd  
Gertrude smiled. "These are my friends Zoe, Evie, Tia, Jessica Stella Victoria and Rose. We organized a search party to find all you guys."  
"Well we're so happy you finally found us! Is Horton still at that circus?" Mrs. Mayor asked.  
Evie nodded. Gertrude and I will take you to him."  
"You guys are going to fly back to the circus? For all we know it could be still in Kalamazoo." Tia was shocked.  
" By now I have a feeling they're closer to home. I am feeling very adventurous so I think we will walk" Gertrude said.

"Walk! You must be crazy! It's below zero out!" Victoria said  
"Did you notice that her tail is too long and she can't fly?" Stella asked her friend.  
"No, I guess I forgot about that." Victoria responded looking sheepish.  
"You also have to keep in mind, Gertrude is in love with Horton." Tia said  
Jessica nodded. "Yeah, and she'd do anything for him."  
"Hush you two!" Zoe admonished.  
"What? It's true!" Tia said.  
"When are you going to leave?" Rose asked  
As soon as we can. The sooner we get the clover to Horton the better." Gertrude said.

Gertrude and Evie started out on their trek back to the circus. Luckily for them the circus was in its final stages of its travel and it was at a more localized fair ground. It did not take Gertrude and Evie too long for find Horton's cage.

"Hi Horton!!" Evie called.  
"Evie is that you?"  
Evie nodded. "Yup! Gertrude is here too. We have a surprise for you Horton."  
Horton looked on with interest. "You do, what is it?"  
Gertrude then launched into her story about how long it took her to find the clover.

" It didn't take me too much longer to find the clover once Evie and the others joined me. A little help was good. We broke up into small groups and searched for the clover... after about 3 hours we finally found it!"  
"Do you have the clover Gertrude?"  
Gertrude grinned. "I do! I have it right here. The Whos can't wait to hear your voice Horton. They've missed you!"  
Horton gingerly took the clover from Gertrude. "Hello, hello" he called down to the Whos.  
"Horton! We're so happy to hear your voice." Mr. Mayor said  
"I'm so happy you all are safe." Horton smiled.  
"We're so happy that Gertrude finally found us!" Mrs. Mayor said.  
"Is everyone alright?" Horton asked  
"A little bruised but we're all lucky to be alive."  
Horton smiled at Gertrude and Evie. "Thanks you two!"  
" We were happy to help you Horton. Now we need to prove to the rest of the jungle creatures that the Whos really do exist!" Evie said  
"How can we do that?" Horton asked.  
Gertrude and Evie exchanged a look. "We're not sure. The other girls are back at the penthouse working out a game plan." Gertrude said.  
All of a sudden three Wickersham Brothers appeared out of nowhere.  
"We're taking you back to the jungle." The first wickersham named Jude said  
Evie Gertrude and Horton exchanged a happy glance. "That's excellent news!" Gertrude said.  
"Don't look so happy about it." The second wickersham Jackson responded.  
" I demand to know why Horton shouldn't be happy! He's been miserable in this circus! " Evie said angrily.  
The sour kangaroo made a grand entrance. "I'm making a sour citizens arrest!" she proclaimed.  
"Whatever for?" Gertrude asked.  
"Horton, you're going to be put on trial." the third wickersham named Louie said.  
Horton looked very worried. "Trial? Why am I being put on trial?"  
"For talking to that clover of course." Jackson said matter of factly.

 

"Just all you jungle creatures wait..... we're going to prove you wrong!" Evie said. 

Meanwhile...  
After all the excitement of finding the clover the rest of the Bird Girls sat down around their kitchen table and had a discussion about how they were going to prove the rest of the jungle creatures wrong.

"I heard a rumor going around that they're putting Horton on trial." Orla said  
Zoe's jaw dropped. "Really? When?"  
"Sometime in the next couple days. I think a few of the Wickershams have been sent back to the circus to bring Horton back to the jungle."  
"I think Horton will be happy to know that we're all on his side now." Tia said.  
Scarlet nodded. "Yes, definitely. Now that some of us has met the Whos it will be easier to prove that Horton is not insane."  
"I think the Sour Kangaroo will be the least likely to believe any of this." Orla siad  
"We'll make her and everyone else believe it. Victoria, Rose and Stella will help us too and hopefully get some of the younger jungle creatures to believe the Whos exist."  
"I'll be so happy when all this ridiculousness is over with." Jessica said.  
"Yeah, so will I. I also can't wait for Mayzie to come back." Tia said  
Any word from her yet?" Orla asked  
Zoe nodded "Apparently we must have gotten a post card from her while we were away last week. It says she'll be home by the end of the month."  
Scarlet let out a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness. Things can finally return to normal around here once she gets back."  
"Hopefully she won't decide to take any more long vacations like this in the very near future." Orla said  
"You never know with Mayzie. She's always getting in crazy relationships. Hopefully one of these days she'll settle down with someone." Zoe said  
"Do you think we can get her to believe that the Whos exist?" Jessica asked  
"I honestly don't think she's been too aware about what's been happening around here. Usually when people go on vacation they put what's going on in their lives out of their minds."  
"Do you think she saw Horton when the circus stopped in Palm Beach?" Tia assked.  
Scralet shrugged "I would imagine so but you never know. Palm Beach is pretty big."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own no rights to any Seussical Characters
> 
> FOR CAST MEMBER REFERENCE Character Names For Young Jungle Creatures and Wickershams  
> Jungle Creatures  
> Emma Richards Rose  
> Bella Blood Victoria  
> Adani Dugay Webster Stella  
> Wickershams  
> Matt Katisiganis Louie  
> Kevin Linkroum Jackson  
> Bob Piotrowski Jude


	4. The Trial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have slightly reworked the People Vs. Horton The Elephant scene.

The Trial  
A reimgining of the People Vs Horton The Elephant Scene

I own no rights to any characters or lyrics from Seussical. Lyrics to People Vs Horton The Elephant are separated from the rest of the story by italics

Horton's trial took place two days later. The Bird Girls and Gertrude sat together in the court room.

"I really hope we have enough proof that the Whos do exist." Evie said worriedly.

"How much proof do you really need? You guys talked to Mr. and Mrs. Mayor... they told you everything about they were feeling after the crash." Skye said

Gertrude squeezed Evie's hand. "Try not to worry about anything too much Evie. Everything will be sorted out soon and then all this ridiculousness will be over with."  
" I really hope you're right Gertrude."

The Bailiff rose and said....  
This is the case of the people versus   
Horton the elephant   
Judge Yertle the turtle presiding.   
Everyone rise! 

Everyone stood to address the Judge and he called the court room to order.

"Today we are here to prove that Horton the Elephant is in fact insane. He has been charged with talking to a clover and loitering on egg. Please be seated."

Everyone else in the court room took their seats.

Horton lumbered to the stand  
"Your honor this clover is exhibit A. There are human beings on this clover who have recently been through a horrible battle."

Judge Yertle looked skeptical. "And you have said you've heard them speak before?"  
"Yes your honor."  
"We'll believe that when we hear it. Please go back to your seat." Judge Yertle scoffed.  
The Bailiff called the first witness to the stand who was the Sour Kangaroo  
SOUR KANGAROO   
I swear...   
That he's the biggest blame fool   
In the Jungle of Nool   
As I testified long ago.   
Biggest blame fool 

YOUNG KANGAROO   
Just a fool, fool, fool! 

SOUR KANGAROO   
And a mother like me should know.   
Judgin' him trunk to toe...   
You better think! 

BIRD GIRLS   
Think! 

SOUR KANGAROO  
Think! 

BIRD GIRLS  
Think! 

SOUR KANGAROO   
Oh please, throw him in the clink! 

"Ms Kangaroo, what makes you think there are no creatures on that clover?" Judge Yertle asked  
"Human beings don't live on clovers they only live on Planet Earth. Horton feels otherwise."  
"And have you heard theses "Whos" speak before like Horton claims?" Judge Yertle asked.  
"No, Your honor."  
"Objection!" Gertrude called out.  
"Overruled!" The others in the court room responded  
"And what are your view points of Horton sitting on that egg?"  
Sour Kangaroo had a smirk on her face. "Honestly I think all of us were shocked when Mayzie left Horton in charge of her egg. Horton certainly looks strange sitting on it He has been the butt of many jokes for weeks."  
"Do you feel Horton is being treated unfairly?"  
"No you honor, however I do think that Mayzie should have some sort of accountability for her egg."  
"Objection!" Gertrude called out again.  
"Overruled!" The other jungle creatures responded.  
"Thank you Ms. Kangaroo. Those are all the questions I have for you right now."  
Sour Kangaroo went back to her seat as she passed Gertrude she smirked at her.  
"We're going to win this trial you know. You have no proof of anything." she said  
Gertrude turned a deep shade of red. "Just you wait! We're going to prove all of you wrong!"  
"I'd like to see that happen." Sour Kangaroo said.  
"Your honor, you're only hearing one side of the story. The Whos do exist and I can prove it to you." Horton looked nervous.  
"I've heard no small voices." Judge Yertle still looked smug.  
"I have a few friends of mine in the courtroom who I'd like to call up to the stand please." Horton said  
"Who?"  
"Gertrude McFuzz and one of Mayzie's back up singers Evie."  
"Alright Ms McFuzz will you please take the stand?"  
Gertrude stood up. "Certainly!" She looked at Evie and the rest of the bird girls nervously before walking up to the witness stand.  
"Don't worry darlin' you'll do fine. We're all behind you." Zoe said.  
"Ms. McFuzz how long have you known the defendant?" the baliff asked  
"2 or 3 years. I live next door to him."  
"You've stated before that you've never seen him do anything out of the ordinary?"  
"That's correct your honor."  
"And these so called "Whos" do you believe that they exist?"  
Gertrude nodded her head firmly. " I do. If you do anything to destroy that clover Horton and I will be devastated."  
"I'll believe the fact that the Whos exist when I actually hear them speak. You're dismissed Ms McFuzz. Horton would you like to call your other witness to the stand."  
"Yes your honor." Evie stood up and walked to the witness stand.  
"Evie is your name correct?  
"Yes your honor. I'm the youngest of Mayzie's back up singers."  
"How long have you known the defendant and Gertrude?"  
"We're all neighbors. Our pent house in on the other side of Gertrude's house. We've known them for three years and they're good friends of ours."  
The Bailiff shuffled some papers around. "What can you tell me about these so called "Whos?"  
"Well your honor my friends and I helped Gertrude find the clover and we were happy to see that the Whos were not frozen to death. We returned the clover to Horton a few days ago and he was very happy. He's been extremely worried about the well being of the Whos because of the cold weather."  
"So you have reason to believe these creatures do exist?"  
"Yes your honor."  
"And your feelings about Horton sitting on the egg?"  
" This whole situation has been unnecessary and quite ridiculous."  
"Is it my understanding you saw Horton when he was in the circus in Kalamazoo?  
Evie nodded. "Yes, your honor. He was absolutely miserable. You would be too if you were laughed at all day."   
"Do you agree with Ms Kangaroo's statement that Mayzie should take accountability for her egg?"  
Evie nodded. "Yes, your honor, my friends and I agree with Sour Kangaroo about that but that's basically the only thing we agree with her on."  
"Thank you Evie. You're dismissed."  
Evie walked back to her seat and sat down in between Zoe and Jessica.  
"Great job Ev." Jessica said.  
"Hopefully they believe us!" Orla said.  
"I really hope so too." Evie said.  
Skye patted Evie's shoulder. "They definitely will. You shouldn't have doubt about yourself."

:"Your honor the Whos are depending on me. You can't throw me in jail or lock me up in a zoo. My friends have spoken very well in my defense."  
"I still have not heard them speak yet" Judge Yertle said.  
Horton held the clover to his ear. "Whos can you hear me? If you can send up a shout."  
Mr. and Mrs. Mayor called up "Hello Horton."  
"Did you hear that?"   
Judge Yertle shook his head and shuffled his paperwork.  
"No, Horton. I have no choice but to sentence you to 3 years in the Nool asylum for the criminally insane."  
"My friends have given you proof that I'm not insane. What else do you need?"  
"Visual proof which we don't have any of." Judge Yertle said.

"What's going to happen to the clover?" one of the jungle creatures called out  
"We have no choice to boil it in beezlenut oil."

Sour Kangaroo sent a defiant smirk in Gertrude's direction. Evie put her head in hands and began to sob. "They're going to kill the Whos!"  
Evie felt Zoe's arm wrap around her. "Don't cry sweetheart."   
"Boil that clover!" The other jungle creatures yelled.  
Jessica noticed that Stella Victoria and Rose were sitting by themselves apart from the rest of the jungle creatures. They didn't look very happy. She walked over to where they were sitting.  
"Girls do you want to come sit with us? You shouldn't be sitting alone."  
Rose nodded. "None of our friends want to sit with us. They are mad at us for being on Horton's side. We tried to get them to believe us but they wouldn't listen."  
Evie looks really sad. "Victoria said.  
Jessica nodded. "Yes, we're all upset by this verdict. This is all very ridiculous."  
Horton looked alarmed.  
"Your honor you can't boil the clover. There are people living on there."  
"As I said Horton I have heard no voices and neither has anyone else in this courtroom... well aside from your friends who believe you."  
Horton looked frantic.  
Mr. Mayor, Mr. Mayor!   
Oh, please, Mr. Mayor!   
You've got to prove now   
That you really are there!   
So ring every doorbell.   
And send out the word!   
Make every Who holler!   
Make every Who heard! 

Mr. and Mrs. Mayor sent out a town wide alarm to all the Whos and the started a rally to try to get the Whos to shout up to the people in the court room.

"WE ARE HERE WE ARE HERE WE ARE HERE!"

"Did you hear that?" Horton asked

Judge Yertle's expression remained stoic. "No I did not."

Gertrude looked at Horton worriedly. 'Come on Whos please don't let us down now!' she thought to herself.  
Don't give up! I believe in you all!   
A person's a person, no matter how small!   
And you very small persons will not have to die   
If you make yourselves heard! So, please! TRY!

Another resounding round of "We Are Here We Are Here" erupted from the clover.

"Surely you can hear them now." Horton said.  
"No, I cannot." Judge Yertle said.

Orla looked at Tia. "This is turning into a Verizon Wireless commercial."  
Tia tried very hard to stifle a laugh but it didn't work very well.   
"Hush you two." Scarlet admonished.

"Jo Jo, think of something!!!" Horton and Mr. and Mrs. Mayor said to Jojo

The young boy looked nervously around at the Citizens of Whoville and up to the courtroom full of people he did not recognize... his eyes scanned the courtroom and he spotted Gertrude who looked visibly anxious and was seated next to a bird girl who was crying.  
Now just for a moment, young Jojo looked grim.  
The fate of the Whos rested squarely on him!   
But then came a think.-   
A peculiar new word no one ever had heard!   
After the Yopp resounded from all corners of the court room the jungle creatures looked shocked. Stella Victoria and Rose exchanged high fives.  
"Now it was Horton's turn to look smug. "Now do you believe me your honor?"  
Judge Yertle nodded his head. "Yes, I do Horton. All charges will be dropped against you. Court dismissed."  
Gertrude and Evie ran up to Horton.  
"YAY Horton! We won!" Evie said.  
"Thank you girls for all your help... I couldn't have done this without you."  
"You're welcome. That's what friends are for." Gertrude said.  
Suddenly a crack sounded from behind Horton.  
"What's that sound?" Evie said  
Gertrude's jaw dropped "I think the egg is finally hatching."  
The other bird girls and jungle creatures gathered around curiously. The Whos looked up in anticipation from their clover.  
The egg hatched and Gertrude and Horton were surprised at what emerged.  
"It's an elephant bird!" Stella said.  
"He's so cute. What are you going to name it?" Rose asked  
Gertrude and Horton looked at each other. "This was supposed to be Mayzie's child what do you think she would've named it?" Horton asked  
Skye smiled. " Mayzie's not here you two should be able to come up with a name."  
Gertrude smiled "I think we should name it after Jo Jo. He saved the Whos after all."  
Horton smiled. "That's a great idea Gertrude."  
Horton spoke to the Whos "You all can come down from the clover now. The trial is over."  
One by one the residents of WhoVille stepped off their clover. Gertrude and Horton motioned Mr. And Mrs. Mayor and Jo Jo over.   
"We decided to name the Elephant Bird after Jo Jo." Horton said.  
Mrs. Mayor had tears in her eyes. "You two are wonderful friends. We're so grateful for all you did to save Whoville."   
"How can we ever repay you?" Mr. Mayor asked.  
Gertrude smiled. "Don't worry about doing that right away. Right now our focus needs to be uniting the citizens of Whoville and the citizens of Jungle of Nool as one. I think it may take awhile for everyone to get used to the used to the new atmosphere. Hopefully we'll eventually be able to live together in unity."  
Jojo smiled. "Hey Horton, can I meet the rest of the bird girls?"  
Gertrude smiled "I'll be happy to introduce you to them. There are a few girls your age standing over there too so I'll introduce them to you too." she pointed to Stella Victoria and Rose."  
Jo Jo nodded excitedly. "Come on Gertrude let's go! I can't wait to meet new friends!"  
Gertrude smiled. "I'll be right back!"   
"Take your time." Horton said.

Stay tuned for more stories that chronicle the adventures of Horton, Gertrude and the rest of your Seussical friends. So many new ideas are floating around in my head and I can't wait to get started with them. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if these chapters are a bit out of order.


	5. He Followed His Hunch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jojo returns home from the Butter Battle

Mr. and Mrs. Mayor were so overjoyed to see Jojo. When they had gotten the news two days before that he had perished in the Butter Battle they were devastated. They were relieved that he was home safe. 

Jojo reveled in the warmth of his parents embrace. "That war made no sense at all! I'm so happy to be home."  
Mrs. Mayor nodded. "We missed you darling. We thought we had lost your for good. We're so relieved you are safe." She kissed her son softly on the forehead.   
"Why did you send me to that Military academy? It was so awful there."

Mr. Mayor grimaced. "We agonized over our motives for sending you there the day you left. We regret that decision so much. We think we underestimated you son."  
"How?"  
"Well, you have a vivid imagination and we feel we should embrace that instead of constantly scolding you."

JoJo smiled. "Do you think that other Whoville parents feel the same way?"

"I know it for a fact. We had a town meeting to discuss the Butter Battle yesterday. Everyone feels all the young citizens who are fighting in the war shouldn't be there and be shipped home immediately."  
"How long do you think the war will last?" Jojo asked  
"Nobody really knows. As you said the war is pointless. Why should it make a difference if people eat their bread butter side up?" His father replied  
"It's Christmas after all. I hope at least some of the troops are able to come home for the Holidays." Jojo said thinking about how many Whoville families were fractured this holiday season because they had children were fighting in the Butter Battle.

"General Scmithz was a slave driver. I don't think I ate one healthy meal while I was away. We basically ate, slept and practiced drills the whole time." JoJo complained.  
Mrs. Mayor put her arm around her son's shoulder/ "Don't you worry. We'll have a nice welcome home dinner for you with all your favorites."  
Jojo's smile was a mile wide. "That's great! Has anyone heard from Horton?"  
Mr. Mayor shook his head. "Unfortunately we haven't but I hope we hear from him soon."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Deleted Scene set after Follow Your Hunch


	6. Mayzie Returns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This scene is set after the musical ends. In it Mayzie finds out what she has missed while being in Palm Beach and regrets asking Horton to sit on her egg

As much as Mayzie La Bird had been enjoying her vacation in Palm Beach Florida she often wondered what had been going on the Jungle Of Nool while she had been away. Little did she know what she had missed. 

Mayzie had left for Florida in the middle part of October and had left Horton in charge of her egg. She knew that many of the other jungle creatures and her seven back up singers Zoe, Skye, Scarlet, Orla, Tia, Jessica and Evie were skeptical about this choice. She had seen Horton when the Circus McGurkus made a stop in Palm Beach. She didn't seem to take very much notice of how he had looked so sad after she'd rejected Horton's request to take responsibility for her egg.

It was now the end of March and Mayzie was packing up her suitcases to head back to Nool. She was excited about going back to Nool and prepare for the tour she and her back up singers would be going on. Her flight back to the jungle took about four days and she was exhausted by the time she arrived back at the penthouse.

"Girls, I'm home!" she called out.

The bedroom door at the end of the hallway opened and the youngest bird girl Evie peeked her head out from behind the door rubbing her eyes.

"Mayzie, you're finally home! It's so early."

"I've had a long trip. Do you want to help me take my bags upstairs Ev?  
Evie nodded sleepily. "Sure thing."  
Mayzie looked at the clock on the kitchen wall. It read 3:30am  
"I didn't mean to wake you up. What's been going on since I've been gone?"  
Evie's smile turned quickly into a scowl. "A lot. Why were you gone for such a long time? When you left Horton with the egg you said you'd be gone for a day or two You were gone for 5 months."  
" I needed a vacation and I was getting bored sitting on that egg all day. Horton did a good job taking care of it?"  
Evie nodded. " The tour organizer called on Friday wondering when you would be back. He was pretty furious you were still away. He thought you'd be back last week."  
"I guess I should've given you guys a time line for how long I was going to be away."  
"Yeah, that would have been helpful. Our performances won't be starting until mid June now because he figured we'd need a lot of time to rehearse."  
"I'll give him a call back and tell him that we should be ready by the end of May. I promise you girls I'll be more on top of things from now on."  
"How's the egg? Has it hatched yet?"  
Evie nodded. "Yup. It hatched a couple weeks ago. We've welcomed a sweet little elephant bird named Jo Jo to our jungle family."

"That's a great name. Where did he come up with it?"  
"He named it after the who that helped to bring the jungle creatures and Whos together."  
Mayzie's eyes grew wide. "So there were really people living on that clover?"  
Evie nodded.  
"Gee, I would have never have guessed that."   
Once Evie helped Mayzie put bags away she said. "I'm going back to bed. We'll fill you in on everything else in the morning."  
Mayzie nodded. "Sounds like a plan. Good night Ev."

At 9:30 Mayzie sat with her back up singers around their kitchen table. She noticed that all of them did not look to pleased to see her.

"Aren't you girls happy to have me home?"   
Zoe nodded. "We are. At the same time though we are very frustrated with you."  
Mayzie looked shocked. "What did I do?"

Scarlet had a smug look on her face. "We're assuming you know that your tree was shipped off to the circus."  
Mayzie nodded. "Yes, the circus came to Palm Beach and I went to it while I was on vacation. I did see Horton briefly."  
"Did you take notice of how miserable he looked?" Skye asked.  
Mayzie thought back in her mind to when she saw Horton at the circus  
HORTON   
Why Mayzie, it's Horton! Remember? Its me!   
I've sat on your egg now for fifty-one weeks!   
I've sat here while people have paid to take peeks!   
I've sat here through lightning and hail storms and snow!   
Won't you take back your egg? 

MAYZIE   
Gee. I really don't know...

She shook her head. "No, I didn't seem to notice that Horton looked upset. He didn't seem to mind that he was taking care of the egg."  
Jessica blew her feathers out of her eyes. "Mind?! Oh he did more than mind. If you think him being ridiculed for talking to that clover was bad the ridicule he received for sitting on your egg at the circus was twenty times worse. Why would you want to put him in that kind of situation?"  
Mayzie shrugged. "I don't really know"  
There was silence.  
"Evie was telling me last night that there really were people on the clover." Mayzie said  
Tia nodded. "Yeah. Horton had to go on trial and everything. It was awful!"  
Mayzie's eyes grew wide. "Why?"  
Evie's eyes suddenly flashed with anger.  
"They almost boiled the clover and killed the Whos. No one else in that court room wanted to believe us."  
"What does the egg have anything to do this?"  
Zoe was just as angry as Evie was. "Horton almost got shipped off to the insane asylum. Between talking to the clover and sitting on your egg he's been the laughing stock of Nool since you left and the tree was shipped off to the circus."  
:"Wow, I never realized that things got that bad for Horton. I can't believe that Whos are actually real." Mayzie said  
Skye nodded. "They're just as real as the rest of us. We're hoping to merge the two cultures together so the Whos and Jungle Creatures can be more unified."

"Where are the Whos going to live?" Mayzie asked.  
"We're working on finding housing for them within the jungle. If housing isn't readily available we plan on building houses for them." Orla said.   
"I think you should apologize to Horton Mayzie." Evie said  
Mayzie nodded. "I definitely plan to. I can't wait to meet the Elephant Bird."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eventually I plan to write stories with all original characters and the names will be changed. 
> 
> No rights to Seussical characters belong to me. They are creations of Dr. Seuss


	7. Meeting The Bird Girls     ( Bonus Chapter)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After being transported to Nool Demi meets the Bird Girls and a new friendship is formed with them. Demi is a Who who is an aspiring actress and looks to the Bird Girls for advice on performing

Once Demi and Gertrude entered Gertrude's house Demi was relieved to sit down.

"You must have had quite the trip." Gertrude said.  
Demi nodded. "I certainly did. I can't believe I'm in Nool. Much less that Kirsty transported me here. "  
"Can I get you something to drink?"  
"Orange juice would be great, thanks. I'm feeling a little light headed." Demi smiled warmly at her hostess.  
Gertrude left the room and came back minutes later with two glasses of orange juice.   
"So have other people been giving Horton a hard time since he found our clover?"  
Gertrude nodded. "Yes. I feel awful for him. I think once other creatures of the jungle meet you then they'll see that that Whos really do exist."  
Demi's jaw dropped. " I don't think I can really stay for a very long time. I have family and friends back home."  
Gertrude nodded. "I understand that. You will stay for a few days though won't you? I do get pretty lonely sometimes."  
Demi nodded. "Of course. I want to learn my way around the jungle."  
"Why is everyone else being so mean to Horton?" Demi asked after taking a sip of juice.  
Gertrude shrugged. " They don't really understand how he feels about saving you guys. How are things in Whoville?"  
"Absolutely terrible. So many families have split a part because of the batter battle."  
Gertrude nodded. "Horton told me about that. It doesn't seem like the war makes a lot of sense. What difference does it make if people eat their bread butter side up?"  
Demi shrugged her shoulders. "None of us really understand that." 

There was a lot of noise from the tree across the way... pulsating Latin music reached Demi's ears.  
"Where is that music coming from?"

Gertrude rolled her eyes. "Mayzie lives in the tree across from me. She's a singer and shares the huge penthouse apartment with her seven back up singers Zoe, Scarlet, Skye, Orla, Tia, Jessica, and Evie."  
"Is she obnoxious?"  
Gertrude shrugs. "She can be but I try not to let it bother me too much. You should see her tail. It's long and colorful. Unlike mine."  
Demi looked at Gertrude's one feathered tail.. "What's wrong with your tail? I think it's lovely."  
"Well, it's so average and plain. I want to be noticed... especially by Horton."  
"Horton?"  
Gertrude looked at her house guest shyly.  
"Well you see I have feelings for Horton.. romantic ones."  
Demi's eyes grew wide  
"Really?"  
Gertrude nodded.  
"Have you told him?"  
Gertrude sighed. "No, I'm too afraid to."  
"And do you think that having a long feathered tail like Mayzie's will get him to notice you?"  
"That's what I'm hoping."  
Demi wasn't so sure about that.

"Would you mind introducing me to Mayzie and the Bird Girls?"

"Sure thing! I think they'd be surprised to meet someone from WhoVille"  
Demi went to bed that night looking forward to the next day.

The next morning there was a knock on the door. It was one of the bird girls.

"Hi Gertrude. I noticed you had a guest staying with you. I wanted to bring over something for her."

Gertrude smiled. "That's so nice of you Tia. Thank you, Come on in."

Demi noticed that the bird girl looked about her age.

"Hi it's nice to meet you.. I'm Tia. I'm one of Mayzie's back up singers. I bought you some apple cake."  
Demi smiled. "It's nice to meet you too Tia. I'm Demi."  
"How old are you?:  
"23."  
"Really? That's pretty close to my age." Demi was shocked.  
" What a coincidence." Tia said.  
"What are the other Bird Girls names?" Demi asked  
"There's seven of us. My sister Jessica is 18. The youngest Evie is 16, Orla is 25. The three eldest girls are Skye Scarlet and Zoe. Orla is Scarlet's daughter."  
"That's so neat that you all perform together. You must travel all over the place."  
Tia nodded. "We do! It's so much fun. I should take you over to the pent house to meet everyone else. Where are you from?"  
"Whoville."  
Tia's jaw dropped. "Really?"   
Demi nodded.  
"How did you get here to Nool?"  
"It's kind of complicated but let's just say I have a friend with magical powers."   
"Well I'm sure everyone will be delighted to meet you."  
Gertrude smiled again. "Let's eat and then we can all go back to the penthouse together."  
"Sounds like a plan to me."  
Twenty minutes later they headed over to the pent house.

"Wow, this place looks just as big on the inside as it does on the outside." Demi said as she looked at all the elaborate paintings on the walls.

A bird with an orange boa entered the front hall. She smiled warmly at Demi and Gertrude.

"Hi Zoe." Gertrude said.

"Hello Gertrude. Who is this you have with you?"

"A friend of Horton's friend Kirsty."

Zoe nodded. "What's your name darlin?"

"I'm Demi." 

"No need to be shy. We're pretty much like a family here. What brings you here to Nool?"

Demi shrugged. "I'm really only here for a short time. How I got here in the first place is kind of complicated to explain. Tia was telling me about how you guys travel all over the place and perform."  
Zoe nodded. "We have a show coming up once Mayzie gets back from vacation."  
"I thought I heard loud music coming from here last night."  
Zoe nodded. "You did. Mayzie had some of the other jungle creatures over for a party. Please excuse the mess. We're still cleaning up."  
"Do you need any help?"  
Zoe shook her head." No. You can just relax."  
"When is Mayzie leaving for her vacation?"  
"Day after tomorrow. She's going to Palm Beach for a few days."  
"She has an egg you know." Tia said.  
Demi's jaw dropped " Shouldn't she stay here and take care of it?"  
Another bird girl poked her head around the corner of one of the bedrooms.  
"One thing you should know about Mayzie is that she's not very responsible. We're surprised she can even keep our performance schedule straight."  
Tia smiled. "This is my sister Jessica. She's 18."  
"Are you a who like Kirsty?" Jessica asked.  
Demi nodded.  
"Wow, it's crazy that we've meet two whos in the course of two weeks.. I guess there is life on that dust speck after all."

"Ooh that dust speck." two other bird girls chorused.  
Zoe smiled. "These are Scarlet and Skye. Scarlet's daughter Orla shares a room at the end of the hall with Evie. Mayzie's master suite is on the second floor."

"It's so nice to meet all of you." Demi said . 

"Pleasure's all ours." Scarlet smiled warmly.

"Who's going to take care of the egg while Mayzie's away?" Demi asked.

Jessica grimaced. "I heard she asked Horton."

Gertrude's jaw dropped. "What? That's ridiculous!"

"We think so too. I told her that one of us would be happy to take care of it but she refused our offer." Skye exchanged a look with Zoe and Scarlet.

"He's already been made fun of relentlessly for talking to the clover. and things could get even worse for him once people seeing him sitting on an egg." Scarlet said.

The other bird girls and Gertrude nodded in agreement.

"Now that you've met Kirsty and me do you think he'll be given less of hard time for talking to the clover?" Demi asked.

"Yes, hopefully with help from the two of you we'll be able to prove to the other jungle creatures that Whoville does in fact exist. I think between the 10 of us we can work something out." Skye said as she smiled at the rest of the Bird Girls Demi and Gertrude.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an excerpt from my current collaboration with TheCatsApprentice19 on Fanfiction.net. I am happy with the way this story is shaping up, IT is going to be fabulous. 
> 
> Original characters  
> Kirsty TheCatsApprentice19 A young Australian orphan who is transported to the :Land Of Seuss. Her character is deeper explored in the Cat's Apprentice 19's story What Really Happened  
> Demi the Who is my original character that is based of my Who character in the production of Seussical that I just completed. She is 25 years old and lives in Whoville with her aunt uncle and cousins. Her cousins get drafted into the Butter Battle
> 
> This story is dedicated to my co-star Michelle Emmond who has been a constant support system to me in both the PTA Plays as well as auditioning for other local productions. She is awesome and that is that. I love her so much. :)


	8. Raising The Elephant  Bird

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mayzie returns from Palm Beach and learns of what has taken place in her abscene.

Horton smiled as Jojo pulled Gertrude away so he could meet the rest of the Bird Girls. He was happy that the trial was over and that things would eventually be more unified between the Whos and the Jungle Creatures.

He felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around and came face to face with Sour Kangaroo.

"Congratulations on winning the trial and your new little one." She said

Horton smiled at her warmly. "Thank you Sour Kangaroo. I am so relieved that the trial is over. Hopefully now that the Jungle Creatures and Whos have met we'll all be able to live in unison.

Sour Kangaroo indicated her child in her pouch. " If you wouldn't mind we'd like to help you raise the Elephant Bird."

Horton exhaled. He had been concerned that he and Gertrude would have to raise the child on their own and had no idea how to go about it. "That would be great. Gertrude and I have no idea where to begin with raising a child."  
Young Kangaroo grinned. "I'm excited to have a new brother Horton!"   
Horton patted her on the head. "We'll all be in this together. Hopefully whenever Mayzie comes back she'll help out too in one way or another. This was supposed to be her child after all."

"Has anyone heard from her lately?" Sour Kangaroo asked.  
Horton shrugged his shoulders. "I have no clue. I will have to ask the Bird Girls later on if they have heard from her."  
"Wait until she hears about all the excitement she's missed." Young Kangaroo said.  
"She certainly has missed quite a lot. Horton said and Sour Kangaroo nodded her head in agreement.   
Jojo ran over to Horton excitedly. " Horton, the Bird Girls are so nice!! Zoe invited us over for dinner tonight to celebrate winning the trial!"  
Horton grinned. "Great!! What time do they want us to come over?"  
"6:00."  
Sounds great! Tell your parents they're invited too."  
Jojo nodded. "Okay!"  
Later that evening the Bird Girls, Horton, Gertrude, Mr and Mrs. Mayor, Jojo and the Kangaroos sat around the large oak table in the Penthouse.  
"Thank you for having us over!" Mrs. Mayor said  
Scarlet smiled. "Gertrude has told us to much about you and it's nice to finally meet you."   
"Aren't you so glad the trial is over?" Mr. Mayor asked Gertrude.  
Gertrude nodded her head. "Definitely. It's been an overwhelming last couple weeks I am so glad all this ridiculousness is over with now."  
Evie nodded her head in agreement. "Amen to that! "  
Jojo grinned at his parents. "I met a few young jungle creatures today that are about my age. I can't wait to get to know them better."  
"So what are the next steps for unifying the jungle creatures and Whos?" Sour Kangaroo asked.  
Mrs. Mayor swallowed a sip of her wine. "I think it will take awhile for everyone to get acclimated. It feels different that we're officially off that clover... almost liberating in fact."  
"Have you ladies heard anything from Mayzie about when she's coming back from her vacation?" Sour Kangaroo asked.  
Skye nodded. "We got a postcard from her. She's coming back early next week."  
"Do you think she'll take any accountability for her egg?"  
Gertrude shrugged. "I sure hope that she does. She left poor Horton in a lurch for such a long time. I hope she will help us raise the Elephant Bird."  
Skye patted Gertrude's shoulder. "Don't worry sweetheart. We'll all help you."  
"Why would she be gone for such a long time? It's a bit outrageous how long she's been gone." Mr. Mayor asked.  
Tia nodded. "Yes, she left in October and was only supposed to be gone for about two weeks. We were surprised that she was gone for longer than that."  
"What's been keeping her away for so long?"  
"Men. She went away with someone she met at the party we had for her before she left... she also has a boyfriend from a previous relationship who lives in Fort Worth so she went to go visit."  
Sour Kangaroo had a smirk on her face similar to the one she'd had worn during Horton's trial. "Sounds like she's a little confused about who she should be with."  
"I don't think she wants to get together with her ex but you never know with Mayzie . We're certainly never certain what we're going to expect from her." Orla said.  
Once dinner was served Zoe took her seat at the head of the table and raised her glass in a toast.  
"To a successful trial and new friendships that will form from it."  
"Cheers!! " Glasses clinked around the table.   
Mayzie returned from her vacation on a Tuesday the week following the trial. She immediately noticed changes that had taken place around the jungle and decided to investigate them. She noticed two of the Wickershams carrying wood.  
"What's all that wood for Rueben?" she asked.  
"Building houses. The Whos are now living among us in the jungle."  
Her jaw dropped in shock. "Excuse me!"  
" You sure missed a lot while you were away Mayzie! Mainly the fact that the Whos really do exist!" The second Wickersham Jude said.  
"Seriously?"  
Reuben nodded. "Horton had a huge trial last week. It was insane. They almost boiled the clover but young JoJo the Mayor's son was able to save Whoville."  
"Where are Mr. and Mrs. Mayor living?"   
"With Gertrude for now until their house is built It should be done by the end of the week."  
"Did the egg ever hatch?"  
Jude nodded. "Yup!! A cute elephant bird hatched from the egg. Gertrude and Horton named him JoJo."  
"Everyone has been wondering why you were gone for such a long time." Jude said.  
Mayzie shrugged. " I needed a vacation."  
Jude and Reuben exchanged a glance. "For five months? You told Horton you were going to be gone for two weeks!" Reuben said.  
"I ended up getting some gigs while I was away. I couldn't turn them down. I needed the money."  
"How did things turn out with that guy you met at the party before you left?"  
"The relationship turned out to be a total dud. I ended up meeting up with my ex in Fort Worth. He's coming to visit at the end of the week."  
"What's his name again?"  
"Tweet McFurt."   
"Your name came up during Horton's trial you know." Jude said  
"Really, how come?"  
"People were wondering if you're going to take accountability for your egg. I mean you practically abandoned it."  
Mayzie shook her head. "That's ridiculous! I left the egg with Horton. Obviously everyone knew that."  
"Horton didn't know the first thing about taking care of an egg and he looked ridiculous sitting on it." Ruben said.   
"I'm sure the other girls gave him some pointers."  
"Why couldn't you have asked Gertrude to sit on the egg? She would have loved to." Rueben asked.  
"Yeah that would have made a lot more sense." Jude said.  
"Gee, I really don't know." Mayzie replied.  
"It might be wise to apologize to Horton Mayzie." Ruben said and Jude nodded in agreement.   
"Where is he?".  
Jude jerked his finger over his shoulder. " I saw him head toward the watering hole with the Elephant Bird and the Kangaroos. It's so hot out today They went for a swim."  
"All right. I'll head over there now. Thanks boys."  
"No problem."  
It took Mayzie about five minutes to get to the watering hole. She saw the Kangaroos there with Horton, the Elephant Bird Gertrude and two of her back up singers Jessica and Evie."  
"Well well, look who finally decided to come back from Paradise Island." Sour Kangaroo said with a twinge of sarcasm in her voice.  
This wasn't the welcome Mayzie was expecting.  
"Hey Horton, can we talk for a second?" Mayzie asked.  
Horton nodded. "Sure Mayzie."  
Horton got out of the water and walked over with Mayzie to a shady spot not too far from the watering hole.

"Welcome home." Horton said.  
Mayzie looked at Horton uncomfortably. "Thanks. Listen Horton, I wanted to talk to you about everything that has happened."   
Horton's cheeks suddenly grew red with anger. "Do you realize all that I've been through Mayzie? All the ridicule and teasing? The trial?"  
Mayzie nodded slowly. "Yeah, Jude and Ruben just filled me in on all of it."  
"I guess you never picked up on how angry I was when you saw me at the circus in Palm Beach."  
Mayzie let out a sigh. " I really didn't think things through when I originally asked you to take care of the egg Horton. I didn't realize at the time what you had been through with everyone else giving you a hard time about the clover and that people would give you an even harder time about sitting on the egg."  
"Did Jude and Ruben mention to you that your name came up during the trial?"  
Mayzie nodded again. "Yup. I'm really sorry for everything Hort. How can I make it up to you?"  
"Helping us raise the elephant bird would be a start. He was supposed to be your child to begin with."  
"I'll do anything I can to help you and Gertrude."  
Horton smiled. "Thank you and thank you for apologizing."  
Mayzie hugged her friend tightly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For cast member reference   
> Characters in this chapter in order of appearance  
> Horton Dave Ostrowski  
> Sour Kangaroo Laura Millar  
> Young Kangaroo Kyra Whitehead  
> Jojo Evmorfia Alton  
> Zoe- Michelle Emmond  
> Mrs. Mayor Karen Hammes  
> Mr. Mayor Steve Hammes  
> Skye Irene Raisss Alton  
> Scarlet Jenn Fichera  
> Orla Athena Kocliaris  
> Tia Katie Hammes  
> Jessica Megan Hammes  
> Evie- Megan Ostrowski  
> Mayzie Ashley Hughes Swanson  
> Jude Bob Piotrowski  
> Reuben Mike McKnight
> 
>  
> 
> I own no characters from Seussical.


End file.
